What’s Going On? I’m a little faint
by Diva Star 919
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. She is head girl and is feeling great about herself. What might happen when she starts to spend a little more time with the head boy than she’s meant to? What happens if she
1. Chapter One, A Fresh Start

Title: What's Going On? I'm a little faint, this is how I feel.  
  
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. She is head girl and is feeling great about herself. What might happen when she starts to spend a little more time with the head boy than she's meant to? What happens if she starts to ignore Harry and Ron. can they patch up their mishaps?  
  
Chapter: Chapter One, A Fresh Start  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the name LeX, as it belongs to my hip-hop teacher! I own the plot. Nothing but the plot. So don't sue me.  
  
"One, Two, Three!" A sharp pain shot through Hermione's body. The piercing lady snapped the back onto Hermione's newly pierced belly button. Hermione had also gotten her ears pierced. She breathed a sigh of relief, "thank god that's over," she thought as she walked to the counter.  
  
"That will be $75.50 for everything." Hermione handed the woman her credit card. After she had paid for the belly button, ear piercing and some ear and belly button rings, she left. The next stop was the hair salon.  
  
"Hello dear, can I have your name and what you would like done today?" An elderly woman asked her when she entered.  
  
"Of course, my name is Hermione Granger and I was thinking perhaps you could layer my hair and angle it, but also could I have blond highlights?" Hermione asked looking hopeful. The old woman laughed and said,  
  
"Of course, my dear! Why don't you come back and take a seat." Hermione walked back and sat in the chair that the woman had indicated. The woman threw a cape like clothing protector over Hermione's clothes. Then, taking a bristle brush, she gently brushed out the tangles in Hermione's hair. "Please follow me to the washing station." the woman said gently. Hermione nodded and stood. She walked back to the sink and sat. The woman spun her chair around so Hermione could lean her head back into the sink. As the woman rubbed the sweet smelling shampoo into Hermione's hair she struck up a mild conversation with the girl. "So, my dear. Since I know your name I think you ought to know mine. My name is Alexis Beatrix, but you can call me LeX."  
  
"Wow! LeX is an awesome name! Do you think you can come up with a snazzy nickname for me? My full name is Hermione Larisa Michaela Granger." Hermione replied looking even more hopeful than when she had first stepped into the shop. LeX looked thoughtful and then an idea lit up her face.  
  
"Well, I have a few in mind. Here let me run them by you." She smiled and then continued. "Mia, Mione, 'Lissa, Kayla, Kaya, or my favorite, Myra." Hermione's eyes sparkled at the last name.  
  
"Where'd you come up with Myra?" She asked. LeX grinned,  
  
"It's a favorite name of mine, now lift your head up I'm done washing!" she said and wrapped a white towel around Hermione's hair. They both walked back to the original seat. LeX combed out Hermione's hair. "So, do you like Myra?"  
  
"I love it!" Hermione cooed delighted. LeX smiled happily and then started on Hermione's hair. She finished combing it and then trimmed the ends, next she angled the front slightly- just enough to compliment Hermione's face nicely. After she did that she started the process of layering her hair. Combing bits up, trimming, then letting it fall back down again. Combing hair up, trimming, fall down. Comb, trim, fall. She repeated this process many times before finishing the layering. Next she pulled out some foil and a small paintbrush and mixing pallet. She mixed up some colors and then made a white looking mixture. LeX separated Hermione's hair into clumps and placed it on tin foil. She painted some of the concoction onto the clumps and let it sit. She wrapped up the clumps and set Hermione's hair under a drier.  
  
"Now just let it sit for twenty minutes, dear," LeX said with a wry smile. "You're going to look absolutely darling!" She exclaimed. Hermione grinned back,  
  
"Thanks LeX."  
  
"No Problem, Myra dear" Hermione looked kind of surprised that she used the nickname, then happy. she absolutely loved her new nickname. Twenty minutes later her hair was complete. LeX pulled the foil from her hair and brushed it out gently. Hermione's hair fell straight down and looked amazing. She hardly recognized herself in the mirror.  
  
"Is that really me?" was only one of the thoughts racing through her mind as she looked over herself. "Not half bad" she thought. Hermione hopped off the chair and walked to the front counter.  
  
"That'll be $47.89, Myra dear." LeX said and gratefully took the credit card and scanned it. She handed it back to Hermione and then waved good-bye as she walked out the door. Hermione's next stop was the new clothing outlet. She was set on a shopping splurge. It was going to be so much fun!  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione twirled in a circle in front of the full-length mirror that stood before her. She looked simply amazing. Tomorrow was September the first and she couldn't wait to see her best friends Harry and Ron. She also couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they saw her new look!  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Beep Beep Beep* the alarm clock sounded off. Hermione groaned and rolled over. She picked up the clock and threw it at the wall, leaving a small dent. She then remembered what day it was. Time to go back to Hogwarts! She simply could not wait. Hermione grabbed her plush blue towel and ran into her bathroom. She turned on the hot water and showered quickly. When she came out of her bathroom, she scanned over her wardrobe with her towel wrapped tightly around her. Hermione decided on a calf length, pale pink, cotton skirt and a pale blue, ribbed, tank top. She ran the brush through her newly highlighted hair. Then taking her makeup case out of the drawer she applied some mascara, and pale pink eye shadow, that matched her skirt perfectly. Next she applied a thin layer of lip-gloss to her lips that made them sparkle and shine. She threw all her things neatly into her trunk and then slipped on a pair of white sandals that made her at least one inch taller. She dragged all her school things down to the door. "Mum! Dad! I'm ready to go to King's Cross Station!" she called out to her parents. They showed up within minutes and they left for the station.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"G'bye mum, bye dad." Hermione said with a little smile. She waved at them and walked towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Leaning casually on it she slipped through and found herself on platform nine and three quarters. When she turned she found herself face to face with none other than Neville Longbottom. "Neville!" she said surprised. He obviously didn't recognize her and looked quite confused. She smiled and continued on her way. "Ron! Harry! Ginny! Over here!" she called out to her friends. She had spotted them by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hello. I don't believe we've met?" Ron asked holding out his hand.  
  
"RON!" Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
"Hermione?!" Harry and Ron both gasped at the same time. Ginny had a little smirk on her face that couldn't be described.  
  
"That's my name don't wear it out!" she grinned. "Oh but I do like being called Myra!" she added at the end.  
  
"Oh my god." Ginny's eyes were traveling over someone who was behind Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. Confused, she turned around only to find a handsome boy there.  
  
"Is that.?" Ginny began.  
  
"Yes, that is indeed Draco Malfoy." Hermione finished. They were both staring at him in awe. Apparently the summer had been extremely good to him. You could see his muscles through his form fitting tee shirt, and he was extremely tan. His normally slicked back hair was falling in his face and he made no motion to flick it back. He looked up at the sight of his name.  
  
"Oh so if it isn't Weasel, his stupid sister, and Potty. And who's this? Did you find a replacement for Mudblood Granger?" He asked in his usually cold voice. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand towards Hermione; he too did not recognize her. She decided to play along.  
  
"My name is Myra. Myra Campbell. I'm new this year. I'm going to be joining the Seventh Years." She said and shook his hand. Malfoy nodded and strode away towards Crabbe and Goyle. The whistle blew and they knew it was time to get onboard. Harry and Ron were still snickering because of how Hermione had managed to trick Malfoy. They got on board the Express and managed to find an empty compartment. Hermione however, had to go straight to the head's compartment, as she was Head Girl this year. She wondered who the head boy would be this year. She strode down the corridor, suddenly stopping at a compartment labeled "Head Compartment" She opened the door, and her jaw dropped. "This is not happening, this is not happening," she kept repeating to herself. Draco Malfoy was reclining on two seats as he ate a chocolate frog.  
  
"Well hello Myra!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing in the head's compartment?" He asked suspiciously. Hermione decided she wouldn't tell him. She was about to make something up, but just then the door slid open.  
  
"Ah good, you're both here. Now Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger I'd like to speak with you about your duties this year." Professor Dumbledore said. As he said Hermione's name Draco's eyes widened to be as large as apples.  
  
"Granger, did he say?" He thought, looking surprised.  
  
"Now, any questions?" Dumbledore asked, obviously through with his discussion. Hermione shook her head, and Draco followed suit. "Good I'll show you to your Common Room after the feast." He stood and gave a smile and strode through the door.  
  
"Did he say, Common Room?" Draco asked, extremely bewildered.  
  
"Yes! Weren't you listening at all?" Hermione huffed. "We have to share a common room. SHARE!" She looked extremely miffed at the idea of actually having to share living quarters with the Draco Malfoy. He grinned, happy to upset her.  
  
"Most unfortunately, mudblood." He replied. Her honey brown eyes grew round with hurt.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm sick and tired of you calling me a mudblood all the time. Either you put that name away or I take points from Slytherin!" She said, her voice growing louder with every word. Draco, taken aback, nodded amazed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Another year, finally we begin!" Dumbledore waved his hands and the platters filled with food in front of them. The sorting had just taken place; there were lots of happy new first years sitting with their houses. They were all excited and looking quite pleased with where they were placed. Hermione dug into the food and ate quietly, ignoring the stares from the boys. She knew she looked pretty but she didn't think she could accumulate so many boys who thought she did! After everyone was dismissed from the hall she walked up to Professor Dumbledore. Malfoy was already there. "Ah good, Miss Granger has joined us. Now if you follow me I'll take you to your common room. Just down this corridor." Professor Dumbledore said, leading them down a lengthy hallway. He stopped abruptly in front of a portrait of a woman in a blue, frilly, cocktail dress. She was extraordinarily thin, and she looked a lot like Petunia Dursley. Hermione giggled at that thought but quickly dismissed it. "Your password is Novus Amare." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Novus Amare." Hermione uttered and the portrait swung open. She gasped at what she saw within. The common room was beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous! She couldn't describe it. It had two beautifully carved, wooden desks that had their initials carved into them. Two comfortable looking armchairs sat near the fire, with a couch between them. A large bookcase sat at the back of the room, to be used at their leisure. Hermione raced to her room. She opened the door with the label 'Head Girl' on it. She gasped at its beauty. The room itself was amazing. She lost herself as she lay down gently on her soft feather bed. Without realizing how tired she was, she fell asleep on her bed.  
  
Hi, I hope you all just love my second fan fiction. No one read my other one, so I'm hoping you all read this one. Please review. I want at least 5 reviews before I post a second chapter. I've worked hard on this. Please don't kill me!  
  
Luv you all! - - - - - - - - - Diva Star - - - - - - - - - 


	2. Chapter Two, The Dream

Title: What's Going On? I'm a little faint, this is how I feel.  
  
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. She is head girl and is feeling great about herself. What might happen when she starts to spend a little more time with the head boy than she's meant to? What happens if she starts to ignore Harry and Ron? Can they patch up their mishaps?  
  
Chapter: Chapter Two, The Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own the plot. Nothing but the plot. So don't sue me.  
  
Hermione turned over in her bed; a dream had overtaken her mentality. It seemed as though it had already occurred. As though this was a flashback. But Hermione knew it couldn't be. When had this happened? She had no reminiscence of it at all.  
  
"So you've come at last?" A cold, shrill voice filled the barrenness of the darkened room they stood in. A dark, raven-haired female stood, cowering up against a harsh, gray, stonewall. A bunch of blankets were cradled in her arms, and a short cry like a baby's erupted from the bundle.  
  
"Yes." The woman replied, looking worried, feverish, and gaunt. "But, you must save my baby!" The paled man stood before her, towering over her thin frame.  
  
"As you wish." He said and they were transported away. Everything was fading, now.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Hermione sprang form her bed. Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. Her heart raced like mad. She knew, something had happened. What was it? Who was that woman? Who was the infant that was saved? Who was that pale man? Hermione knew one thing. She would have to have a discussion with Professor Dumbledore. Hermione slipped on her robes in addition to slippers and slithered out of the upper dorm area. Heading into the common room, she realized just how loud she had screamed. Yet, no one had awakened. This was extremely bizarre to her, but she decided that it was a bit of nothing and that it had happened by chance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going." Hissed a male voice in a very demanding way. Hermione muttered,  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
"Cursing, Granger? Never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Neither did I, Malfoy." They had both lit their wands by now, and they were standing at the open opening of the Common Room. "Where are you going?" Hermione wondered out loud.  
  
"None of your business, Mudblood." Was his rude reply. Hermione made a 'Humph' sound and stalked off towards Dumbledore's office. She turned around only once and saw him walking behind her absentmindedly.  
  
"Are you following me?!" She inquired, very disgruntled.  
  
"Never in a million years, Granger." He said, rolling his eyes at the same time as shaking his head, as if it was the stupidest question ever. Hermione glared at Draco, very defiantly,  
  
"I thought we were on first name terms, Draco." She smirked. He sighed, but before he could respond Hermione muttered "Cockroach Clusters." To the large, gray, bird that was the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You're coming here too?" Draco asked, extremely surprised. She nodded also looking shocked.  
  
"Ah, so I see our heads have something to talk to me about, then? But why in the middle of the night?" Professor Dumbledore's voice interrupted them as they came into view.  
  
"I had a dream." They both said hastily, at the same instance. They glowered at one another and tried to speak again. Professor Dumbledore held up his hands,  
  
"One at a time now." He replied, with a nod at Draco.  
  
"Well, uh, I had this dream. about well, about my father. and my mother. It was a long time ago; it was when she had coffee coloured hair. She dyed it when I was seven." He said, reminiscing about his life. "He was threatening her, she held a child in her arms. It was my sister; she was in great danger at our manor. Father always killed the girls. I had an older sister once as well. He killed her." Draco continued, his eyes were now brimming with tears as he remembered what had happened. "Mother couldn't stand it, so she decided to do whatever father pleased, if she could just save her one and only daughter. My sister, younger by only a few months, was put up for adoption. My dream was of right before she was put up for adoption. Right when my mother surrendered." He finally finished his dream. Wincing in pain as he dried his tears. The memories were too strong. He had seen the toddler be killed, when he himself was only three months older. Professor Dumbledore nodded, looking quite serious.  
  
"Now you, Miss Granger." He said quietly, with his eyes closed.  
  
"Well, you see." she began. She bit her lip and just took a shuddering breath. "Well, my dream was of Mr. Malfoy as well. He asked the brunette woman if she was ready now, if she had come at last to him." Hermione whispered slowly, her voice just barely audible. "The bundle of blankets she held in her arms turned out to be a baby. That was all I remember." She finished, looking ghostly white as she put two and two together. She and Draco had had the exact same dream, though Draco's was more in fine tune. Dumbledore slowly nodded.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I think it's time for you to proceed back to your dorms. Hmm, but Miss Granger, please stay behind. I'd like to talk to you about something." He said, dismissing Draco. Hermione nodded and stayed where she was.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" She asked meekly. Dumbledore sighed, and started to speak.  
  
"Miss Granger, I have a theory that you may not like. I need to talk to your parents first but, Hermione, I think that you may be adopted." He said, not too harshly but in a gentle manner. Hermione's eyes shut and opened. She was even more, if possible, white and gaunt looking. She nodded slowly and stood.  
  
"Is that all Professor? I'd like to go back to my dorm." She said slowly and softly, as though she were off in space. He nodded and Hermione swept out of the room.  
  
"I'm almost Seventeen! Why didn't they tell me? Why were they holding this from me? WHO ARE MY REAL PARENTS?!" She gasped out as she ran back to her common room. Hermione muttered the password and raced up to her bedroom. She collapsed onto her bed and cried into her pillow. She had grown up thinking that Helen and George Granger were her parents. who could her real parents be? She rolled over and slowly but surely fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.  
  
I know this isn't much of a second chapter but do forgive me. I'm having writers block. I'm SO ANNOYED. Plus I've got lots on my mind right now. I just found out about something. and I'm kinda like whoa.. so please don't mind me. REVIEW FOR ME PLEEEEASE. I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing..  
  
Thanks to you five who reviewed..  
  
Andinaofrivendell : Thank you, that is an amazing compliment. I love to write. But I never have time. I've had this plot on my brain for quite a while, and I hope I continue to write like a "pro" THANKS AGAIN!  
  
Britney : I've taken your advice, and I used it in this chapter. That's awesome that you've helped me. Thanks A Lot chica. Do you have a fanfics penname? If so rereview so I can check out your stories!!!  
  
Alittlenote : Ah but now you see!!  
  
Venedy : Thank you very much! I'm looking forward to reading what my beautiful readers have to say ( bwaha!!  
  
Cu+3[G]al : THANKS FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!!! ( thank you for reviewing and I hope I can post this NOW! Bwaha 


End file.
